jonasbrothersfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick Jonas
Nicholas Jerry Jonas was born on September 16, 1992. He sings fails lead vocals along with brother fag Joe Jonas. He plays guitar, piano and drums with his brothers schlongs at night. He is the youngest member of the band and is considered the leader(LOLWUT?). "I'm not really the 'boss,' but I have a clear picture of who we are and where we're going." (which of course is nowhere, considering the lack of talent) He is also considered the "serious" one. "I am independent, straightforward and yes...sometimes serious." When not preforming he likes to golf, play tennis and basketball. "I've been told that I am extremely competitive, especially when it comes to sports. Being so driven has turned me into a fierce competitor. I am out to succeed in everything I do." "If I weren't in the music business, I would love to spend more time in some of the amazing places I've seen. When I was done with that, I'd go to college. I always tell people that I'd like to run for president one day. If I did, I would definitely need a college degree for that! My nickname is 'The President.' I got it from being so determined all the time and for wanting to wear a suit." "At the end of the day, I am really just a nerd. I'm a music geek, the guy who would have been proud to be in the school choir or band. Music is a part of my DNA. From as far back as I can remember, I always knew it was my calling. I realize I'm living every kid's dream, and I am truly grateful for the opportunity." Style Nick is very careful with his money, but he will spend it on certain must-haves. "I have a weakness for ties and nice shoes. I especially love classic ties by Ralph Lauren and Marc Jacobs, and love John Lobb shoes. One of my favorite sayings is: 'A tie makes the outfit and shoes make the man. I try not to purchase things that feel unnecessary or superfluous. Being wasteful is not really my thing." Diabetes in the Words of Nick Jonas I was diagnosed with type 1 diabetes in November 2005 when I was thirteen years old. My diagnosis happened to be during the early days of our career. We had been touring schools all over the country, playing shows at 8:00 in the morning for kids in middle and high school. They'd look at us like we were crazy, because they had absolutely no idea who we were or why we were playing music at their school. It was a tough experience but one that taught us a lot about dealing with crowds. About halfway through the tour, I noticed I was losing a lot of weight, drinking excessive amounts of water, and frequently going to the bathroom. My parents began to notice a change in my attitude, too. I was unusually grouchy all the time. We didn't know it, but these were all symptoms of diabetes. Thinking I was just burned out, we took a week off from the tour and went of a family vacation. When we came back I went to see our family physician to find out what was going on. After running several tests, she discovered my blood sugar level was off the charts. It was above 700, when a normal range is 70-120. As far as we knew, diabetes didn't run in our family, so it was a surprising diagnosis. I wasn't sure if this meant I could die. When I asked the doctor, she said I would be alright as long as I learned how to monitor my blood sugar levels and watch the way I ate. Thankfully, I had my family all around me, so I wasn't going through this alone. It was a tough time that we got though together. I spent a couple of days in the hospital so my blood sugar could be monitored and leveled out and so I could learn how to manage my diabetes. I had to learn how to count carbohydrates and watch my blood sugar, which I check twelve times a day. When I was released, I was feeling great - better than I had felt in a long time. We played a show the very next day. I promised myself that I wouldn't let the disease slow me down. I didn't want to let diabetes control me - I would control it. I knew I didn't have the time to be freaked out about the disease. I just had to do whatever it took to make it better before it got worse. I wrote a song about diabetes called "A little Bit Longer." I was in Canada shooting Camp Rock, and I was having one of those days where my blood sugar was a little bit out of control. I walked into a banquet room at the hotel where we were staying and saw a baby grand piano. Nobody was in there, so I sat down and began to play. Fifteen minutes later I called everybody into the room to come listen to the song. They all loved it. It was a really great feeling, because I had been feeling so down. HAHAHA DISREGARD THAT, I SUCK COCKS Musical Influences Elvis Costello Johnny Cash Prince Favorites Favorite ice cream: Cotton Candy from Dairy Queen Favorite movie: 'Juno' If I could have lunch with anyone in the world it would be: Elvis Costello Definition of joy: Music Best day ever: Denver, Colorado, the day we played trampoline dodge ball and rode go-karts Favorite sport: Baseball Most Influential person in my life: My father Favorite gadget: My Blackberry I can't live without: Insulin If I weren't a pop star, I'd like to be: A professional golfer Worst part of being on the road: Waking up really early. the best gift anyone can give me on the road is two extra hours of sleep! Favorite place in the world: Chicago Favorite musician: Stevie Wonder Favorite thing to do as a family: Eat a nice dinner together